Only you and me
by Esthellar
Summary: "(...) And he couldn't stop thinking that life was much shorter than he imagined; that he could leave her without even saying goodbye. 'Make things clear with her.'" ONE-SHOT (before chapter 338).


**Disclaimer: **_"Fairy Tail"_ don't belong to me but to Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: **This fanfic was also posted on Nyah, in portuguese. It's my first time writing in english, so, sorry for any mistakes. Special thanks to _BonneyQ_ for beta-ing this for me.

**PS:** Story written before chapter 338 (I simply forgot to post it here xD)

* * *

**"Only you and me"**

...

After the end of the Great Magic Games and the whole thing with the Dragons, all mages present in Crocus were sent to the infirmary of the Castle, in order to have their injuries checked. For this, in addition to doctors and nurses on duty, Wendy and Chelia helped in what they could, both in healing the wounded as the power supply for each.

Gray was one of the first to receive first aid, and was sitting on the bed, while the small Dragon Slayer finished healing him.

- Ready, Gray-san! - said the girl, with a smile.

The black haired mage, meanwhile, stretched his arms, as if testing the body himself.

- Wow, it doesn't even seem that I fought! - he smiled - Thanks, Wendy.  
- Ah, it's nothing... - with that, Wendy was called to take care of another mage who was in worse condition. She nodded briefly and turned away.

Gray looked around the ward, looking for a particular person, a certain water mage with cerulean hair and catlike eyes that he hadn't seen since the end of the great battle, and who he was a little - but only a little - worried.  
He lifted the stretcher where he was, and after a few minutes, finally found her in a corner of the place, while a nurse put a bandage on her cheek. He decided to approach, realizing how the girl's face had lit to notice his presence.

- Gray-sama! - she exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.  
- Hey, Juvia. - Gray replied, unable to hide the grin that had formed in the corner of his mouth. The nurse turned away to leave them alone. - So... How are you? I mean, your injuries...  
- Ah, Juvia is great! Chelia-chan has already taken care of the more serious injuries, and now I have only a few bandages in some scratches. - she touched her right cheek, just above the bandage - And you, Gray-sama?  
- I'm fine, Wendy looked after me. - the Ice Make mage smirked.  
- Juvia is so glad to know that Gray-sama is fine...

Gray looked into her eyes and couldn't help but notice the melancholy that they had. Despite the fact that Juvia was smiling, he knew she would never forget the times of yore, when he died in front of her. It made his heart sink, Juvia's cry echoing in his mind all the time. And he couldn't stop thinking that life was much shorter than he imagined; that he could leave her without even saying goodbye.

_"Make things clear with her."_

He remembered Erza, and, automatically, what he had said before taking those shots. Yes, he needed to say something to Juvia. Although the water mage had thought that was a declaration from him, it wasn't. He would never do such a thing in front of so many people, especially Lyon; he wouldn't reject her either. But at that moment, Gray felt the need to reassure her that he would make everything clear, that he would fix all his mistakes, that he would talk to her after it was all over. A pity he didn't had the opportunity to say such a thing and...

- Gray-sama?

Gray blinked rapidly, noting that Juvia had approached and was now a few feet away. He felt his cheeks flush and looked away.

- Wh-What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
- It's just that Gray-sama seemed distracted... Did something happen?  
- A-Ah, no, no... - he scratched his cheek in a gesture of nervousness, turning to look at her. And when he looked at those eyes so black, felt a little twinge in the stomach, Erza's phrase again echoing in his mind.

_"Damn!"_

- Er... Juvia...  
- Yes, Gray-sama? - replied the girl, who by this time, had moved away a bit.  
- So... You... Would you like to... Uhm... Any day, go to... Go to eat a... Eat a... I don't know... A Caramade Franks, or somethings...? - he definitely had never felt his face burn as much as at that moment. Gray just wanted to open up a hole in the floor so that he could hide himself.  
- E-Eat a C-Caramade Franks... - Juvia murmured - With everyone else?

The ice mage glanced to the girl, who seemed a bit confused by the sudden question. She thought Gray was inviting her to eat with the whole team.

_"Shit! Why did she have to make things so difficult, right now?"_

- No, Juvia... - he raised his right arm, scratched his head and looked away from her - Only... Only you... And me.

Oh...  
_Oh._

- J-J-Juvia and G-Gray-sama? - the water mage whispered, her eyes wide. Gray dared look at her sideways, and saw how Juvia was flushed - L-Like a date?

_"Oh, shit."_

- N-No... No! This isn't a date! I'm just calling you to eat a Caramad-  
- Juvia and Gray-sama will have a date! - cried the girl, with a huge smile. So, before Gray could react, Juvia jumped on him and hugged him as hard as she could.

The glances around made the Ice Mage stay as red as a tomato, but as he notice the smile and tears of happiness that Juvia was sheding, he couldn't help but return the hug, even if awkwardly, and smile in response.  
Maybe to think of it as a date was not so bad...

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **So... What do you think? Good? Bad? Please, leave a review! *-*

Ah, there's a fanart (that I did, cough cough) that inspired me to write this fic: esthellarlockser*dot*deviantart*dot*com*slash*art* slash*Only-you-and-me-381938200 :D


End file.
